The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for eviscerating poultry, with legs is suspended from a suspension conveyor, wherein the eviscerating means is moved into and out of the poultry.
A known eviscerating means enters into a bird or poultry to be processed in the downward direction. During a following upwardly directed motion the entrails and the like are removed from within the bird. A veterinary inspection of the entrails requires that these hang downwardly over the back of the bird.
Although this known method and means is extremely fit, per se, for eviscerating poultry its application may, under some circumstances, cause problems. While eviscerating turkeys, for example, it is disadvantageous that the entrails hang downwards over the back of the bird, for this may contravene local conditions in respect to hygienics.